Kikuoka Seijirou
ist Mitglied des Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications, Technology, Second Separated Advanced Network Division, or Virtual Division (Ministeriums der Dienstbehörde und Kommunikation, Technologie, Zweiter separierter fortgeschrittener Netzwerk-Division oder Virtual-Division). Er verwendet den Nickname (gebildet aus den englischen Wörtern ''Chrysanthemum und Height) in ALO. Primär verwendet er diesen Account um VRMMO-Spielern näher zu kommen, Kirigaya Kazuto hingegen spekuliert, dass der Account eher zum Erlangen von Informationen verwendet wird. Im späteren Verlauf wird aufgedeckt, dass Kikuoka eigentlich Oberst-Leutnant Colonel bei der JSDF ist, welcher zum Wohle der Pläne von Project Alicization freiwillig zum Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication wechselte. Hintergrund Er war ein Ermittler der SAO Case Victims Rescue Force und die erste Person, die mit Kazuto nach seinem Aufwachen sprach. Er war es auch, der ihm sagte in welchem Krankenhaus sich Asuna befand. Obwohl er sich als Teil der Virtual-Division erklärt, vermutete Kazuto, dass er Teil der JSDF ist nachdem Kazuto ihn beschattet hat. Kikuoka nutzte Kazutos Dankbarkeit, indem er ihn als Ermittler für VR-Vorfälle einsetzte, daneben setzte er aber auch andere Personen wie Wachhunde über das gesamte VR Netzwerk ein. Seine Fähigkeiten als Magier in ALO ist durch General Eugene anerkannt. Er war außerdem einer der 1.000 Betatester des originalen Sword Art Online. Jedoch spielte er nicht in die Vollversion, da er erkannte, dass die Technologie für mehr als nur militärische Trainingsprogramme genutzt werden kann und begann als Resultat mit der Arbeit an Projekt Alicization. Vergangenheit Extra Edition Seijirou veranlasste die SAO Überlebenden Schule dazu ein fingiertes Beratungsgespäch mit Kazuto zu vereinbaren um eine weitere Besprechung mit ihm abzuhalten und Informationen über die Ereignisse in SAO, ALO und die Nachwirkungen zu erfahren. Kazuto wurde davon überrascht. Die Spiellogs zeigen ausschließlich die Standorte der Spieler zu bestimmten Zeiten an. Betreffend Kayaba Akihikos Tod wollte Seijirou Kazutos Geschichte hören. Nachdem Kazuto Seijirou darüber informierte, dass er später woanders hin muss und eigentlich keine Zeit hatte, stimmte dann doch zu ihm alles zu erzählen was vorfiel: von den Vorfällen in SAO, über Kiritos Sieg gegen Heathcliff, bis zu den Vorfällen in ALfheim Online (ALO) und die Situation von Asuna, sowie 300 weitere SAO Spielern, die zwei Monate nach dem Beenden von SAO noch immer im Koma lagen. Am Ende des Films ist Kazutos Handy zu sehen und wie ein Anruf von Seijirou eingeht. Phantom Bullet Kikuoka Seijirou trat erstmals zu Anfang des Phantom Bullet arc als eine Bekanntschaft Kazutos auf, als er ihn um Rat betreffend einer beunruhigenden Angelegenheit fragt. Er wies Kazuto in das Death Gun Problem ein und versuchte zu debattieren, wie es möglich sei, dass Death Gun jemanden durch eine sichere, manipuliergesicherte AmuSphere tötet. Er und Kazuto folgerten, dass solch eine Tat nicht möglich sei, jedoch überzeugte er Kazuto den Fall für eine ansehnliche Belohnung zu untersuchen. Nachdem sich Kirito beim Bullet of Bullets eingetragen hat und er Death Gun nach dem Tod Pale Riders begegnete kontaktierte Asuna Kikuoka und veranlasste ihn dazu sich in ALfheim Online einzuloggen, wo sie ihn nach den wirklichen Beweggründen des Konverts von Kazutos Avatar zu Gun Gale Online befragte. Nach extremen Druck offenbarte er alles Asuna. Im weiteren Verlauf traf er sich mit Kazuto und Asada Shino für eine Auswertung des Vorfalls und entschuldigte sich für die Gefahr. Kazute erwähnte darüberhinaus die gefährlichen Aspekte des VRMMOs, wie z.B. Unsichtbarkeit, welche ein Tor zu Fehlverhalten ist. Alicization Alicization Running In Alicization Running wurde aufgedeckt, dass er ein Oberst Leutnant der japanischen Government's Self-Defence Force ist und er Verantwortlicher für das Projekt Alicization ist. Er beaufsichtigte die Konzeption und Erarbeitung und dirigierte das Seelenklonen von neugeborenen Babys und später die Beschleunigung der Underworld Gesellschaft. Es wurde außerdem bekannt gegeben, dass er den Gun Gale Online Vorfall vorteilhaft zum Aufbauen einer Beziehung mit Kazuto ausgenutzt hat. Als sein wahres Ziel wurde aufgedeckt, dass er Kazuto für das Projekt Alicization anwerben will. Bildergalerie : siehe: Trivia * Er war es, der Kazuto am Ende der Extra Edition anrief. Referenzen Navigation en:Seijirou Kikuoka es:Seijirou Kikuoka ru:Кикуока Сэйдзиро Kategorie:Charakter RL Name JP Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich